


The Sound of A Little Human's Roar

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌀 Godzilla/Godzilla: King of The Monsters 🌀 [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Battle, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, During The Movie, Finial Battle, Gen, Minor Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/Mothra, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pre-Finial Battle, Pre-War, Protective Godzilla, Protectiveness, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sorry it's short, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Before he could do anything to harm her another roar rang out around them.All four heads turning to look at where it had come from with wide eyes and what Maddie saw made her smile.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell
Series: 🌀 Godzilla/Godzilla: King of The Monsters 🌀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912228
Kudos: 59





	The Sound of A Little Human's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this small story!
> 
> I've written a lot of angst lately so I wanted to change that and I hope I did.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Maddie let the roar leave her.

It was really all she could do as she stood there amongst the rubble and destruction that surrounded her thanks to the golden creature before her.

The roar was filled with nothing but anger and hatred for many things. The monster in front of her, the monster that had replaced her mother, and the monster that Madison thought she herself had become.

The roar echoed around her causing the false king to rear back in surprise as if she was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. Maddie would have found it sort of funny if she wasn't busy glaring into the burning gold eyes that stared down at her with confusion.

His surprise was quickly replaced with a sort of cruel glee as he went back to his stance of death. Maddie didn't take her eyes off of him not even as the bright lightning pattern started to appear along the three necks which was a sight that would surely be her last.

Maddie didn't move, standing tall as she glared at the one that dared to believe he was the king, that her mother had thought that was the king, and who she now saw as nothing more than a false pretender trying to take a crown that didn't belong to him.

Maddie watched as his three mouths opened wide ready to take her life away and before that could be a bright streak ran across the sky and just as it appeared it disappeared as it connected with Ghidorah's skin siding the three-headed beast flying back

A roar rang out louder than Maddie's own and even louder than the false king's.

All four heads turned to look at where it had come from with wide eyes and what Maddie saw made her smile.

There standing tall just like she had and clearly ready for a fight was the G-Man himself, The true king of monsters, Godzilla.

She watched him with wider eyes as she felt every step he took as he headed right for Ghidorah and her eyes only got wider as she saw that behind the King of Titan's himself was Monarch.

For the first time since she was seven-years-old Madison felt hope which was something, she didn't think she would ever feel again.

She felt more than saw Ghidorah get up behind her; no longer concerned about the little human in front of him but instead more worried about the one he would be fighting. 

Maddie knew she should run, she knew she needed to leave or risk losing her life after but she couldn't force herself to move.

She couldn't move as Godzilla came closer and closer as Ghidorah roared in anger as he watched the true king, she couldn't move as she felt the heat of Godzilla's scales wash over her as he passed her.

Maddie didn't know if it was just the way the environment around them clouded her vision but she could have sworn she saw him look directly at her and then nod his head as if telling her to leave but if it was real or fake it's what got Maddie to finally awaken from her trance and begin to run.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry at that moment and as she climbed over a large chunk of rubble that was made out of too many buildings to count she found herself standing on top of it as Godzilla and Ghidorah were about to fight.

Maddie smiled as he watched them as they got closer to one another ready to kill and with her soul still filled with hope she said something she somewhat foolishly hoped that The King of Monsters could hear.

"Give'em Hell, G," Maddie said before finally turning around and jumping from where she was to the ground.

Maddie ran as fast as she could heading towards the only place that made her feel safe and the only place she still had left to hide other than by the King of Monsters' side.


End file.
